Accidents  Hiatus
by Uwaah
Summary: Mito is a shy dead-last with a really low self-esteem. Hinata is a boy with a crush on said dead-last. What will happen when Hinata and Mito are paired up on team 7 with Sasuke, who is always trying to steal away Hinatas crush? NaruHina GB MaleHinaFemNaru ON HIATUS!
1. Prolouge  A Wanted Accident

**Accidents**

Me: OKAY! This story is about a male Hinata and a female Naruto. This was an idea by Legionary Prime. Thank you… Check Prime out, by the way… Hinatas name is still Hinata, why? Because it's a unisex name. Naruto is named Mito… why? Because of Uzumaki Mito, the First Hokages wife (also a little idea from Prime.)

Naruto: Author doesn't own a damn shit. That's why she needs a new laptop.

Me: Shut up.

Naruto: I'm only stating the truth. I must never tell a lie.

Me: Ah, who are you? Abraham Lincoln?

Naruto: *Add – Face Palm…*

Me: ANYWAY, the P.O.V's will change for every chapter between Hinata and Naruto. We'll start with 'Mito'.

* * *

><p>Summary: Mito is a shy dead-last with a really low self-esteem. Hinata is a boy with a crush on said dead-last. What will happen when Hinata and Mito are paired up on team 7, with Sasuke, who is always trying to steal away Hinatas crush. NaruHina Gender-Bender maleHinafemNaru –Femnaru –MaleHina.<p>

''Mito-chan.'' – Talking.

'_Hinata-kun.' – Thinking._

''**Traitor.'' - Talking for Demons/Summoning/Inner Sakura/Jutsu.**

'_**Mine.' – Thinking for Demons/Summoning/Inner Sakura.**_

_**Warnings: May or may not contain spoilers. THIS IS A PILOT!**_

* * *

><p>Prologue – A Wanted Accident.<p>

Mitos P.O.V

My name's Uzumaki Mito. I'm not just one of those average girls you meet. I'm a ninja-to-be. With a very low self-esteem, I hope I can make it. My dream is also not one of those average girls' dreams… I want to be Hokage. Just like my adoptive grandpa, Sarutobi Hiruzen, he's the Third Hokage. I look up to him as my hero. Every time I feel sad, he's there, every time the villagers make me cry, he's there. This village I'm living in is no ordinary village either. This village is not just my home; it's also the home of many other ninjas and citizen. It's considered one of the strongest villages of the five great elemental countries. The hidden Leaf village in the Fire country, or as many others would call it, Konohagakure no Sato.

Konoha earned their title as one of the strongest after the third great ninja war, where the Fourth Hokage, Namikaze Minato, took a whole army of Iwa shinobis down. That led us to victory and him as Hokage. Sadly the Fourth Hokage died November 10th, after a demon attacked our village. The day of my birthday, the nine-tailed demon fox, Kyuubi, attacked. The villagers don't know that I know about this, but… Kyuubi is sealed inside me. His real name is Kurama, and he's really kind. He only attacked in the first place because of this Uchiha Madara… I don't know him; I rarely pay attention in ninja history… Kurama told me that Madara was controlling him, and got extracted from his former host.

Back to me… I was nine years old the day I met the kindest boy in the history. It all started with an accident… then it turned out to be the _most wanted accident_, I could ever want. I'm going to tell you that story. Maybe I should first start with my shyness… I'm really shy; don't laugh if I say something that could confuse you… like really.

**So it was a day in the academy**, I don't remember what I was wearing so use your imagination. It was lunch, and of course I didn't have any friends. All the girls were fawning over one single boy, whilst all the boys didn't want to let me in on their conversation. It always made me feel sad, but I got used to it. Since I was seven no one really liked me, I wasn't really so much of a talker… actually I'm socially retarded.

I was sitting at this training ground; it was a really long lunch, since the next class was free because of a sick teacher that couldn't come to the academy to teach us that day. I think his name was Mizuki. I also have a retarded memory. Sorry.

So I was on this training ground, eating lunch. I usually came to this training ground to punch something when I was mad. And on the same training ground I always suspected someone of watching me… it was creepy, but I liked the feeling.

The day I met the kindest guy in the history was that day at lunch. I was eating my usual lunch, onigiri. I could only cook this and instant ramen… I'm cooking retarded. I was eating, when a flash of midnight blue hit me from the sky. I screamed when that happened, my loudest voice ever. I opened my eyes; I closed them when the flash hit me… I saw this guy, my age, my classmate. He looked directly into my eyes… he had the most beautiful lavender eyes… I could drool but I still have my pride.

''A-ano… are you okay?'' I asked, with concern in my voice, whilst looking at the guy on top of me. He quickly shook his head… for some reason unknown to me.

''I'm fine, I'm sorry about that. Are _you _okay?'' His voice was so… deep; I could feel a shiver going down my spine.

''I-I'm okay.'' I replied looking over to my crashed lunch. It took time making that lunch, ya' know.

''I'm sorry about that, here.'' He said giving me a bento, which I gratefully took. ''I'm Hyuga Hinata, and you?'' He looked at me with those beautiful eyes of his…

''I-I'm Uzumaki M-Mito.'' Hinata-kun looked at me again, and smiled softly. I could melt, I swear. He then looked down on my knee. I followed his gaze, and saw my knee was bleeding. I frowned at that, I didn't want him to worry.

''You're hurt.'' He just stated the obvious.

I thought of a way to change subject, it wasn't really that big of a deal… ''The sky is b-blue.'' I replied, smiling. I was now playing with my long red hair…

''Yes it is, now let me look at that knee.'' Hinata-kun demanded, whilst I mentally cursed. He took out some bandages, and wrapped my knee. I blushed at the touch. He looked up at me, worried once again… Hinata-kun took a hand out, and moved it to my forehead. I blushed madly. ''You don't have a fever. Glad you're okay. Hey aren't you in my class?'' He asked.

''Y-yes, I am.'' How couldn't I have noticed him before? Damn, I'm stupid… maybe that's why I'm dead-last… I smiled friendly making him smile with the same intension… I think. Oh god… what should I do now? I didn't do anything… he did.

He started a conversation, and we kept talking. It was fun… I felt really comfortable, but I still stammered. I remember he was wearing, a green loose dark green t-shirt some loose black pants going to right under his knees… Okay I don't remember everything, but still. I remember he was… um, now I'm really embarrassed…

He was a, um… good looking guy. I didn't understand what the other girls saw in the Uchiha. Hinata-kun was waaaaaaaay better looking. Ahem… I'm out of character for saying it like that… Anyway, lunch was over by the time we came into a subject about animals, apparently his favorite animal was a fox… cute, just like mine.

**So it was after lunch**, and we walked together in to our classroom. Our seats weren't official so we sat next to each other. Girls were fawning over the last Uchiha, boys were talking and laughing at random things… but Hinata-kun and I… we were smiling and talking about specific ninja tools, we were currently talking about Fuinjutsu – I told him about my clan and he wanted to know about it – when Iruka-sensei walked in.

''Okay class, today we're going to talk about bloodlines. In this class are currently two people with bloodlines, which came with their births, not family Jutsu but bloodlines. Hinata-kun and Sasuke-kun are born with Doujutsu. From Hinata-kuns side is the Byakugan, a very powerful Doujutsu that has a secret his clan treasure. The Hyuga clan is split up in two, the Hyuga Branch and Main house. Hinata-kun is from the Main household, and therefore is constantly protected by the Branch. The Byakugan can see through items, which means he can see our Chakra coils, which leads us to the Gentle fist…'' Iruka-sensei kept talking for… who knows how long, and I noticed a few times Hinata-kun sneaking a few glances at me… it was making me blush every time… and he… and he… SMIRKED, the nerve of this guy.

He kept moving closer to me, making me blush and look like a tomato… didn't help much, since I have red hair… He then stopped moving and pulled his head closer to my head… his face still at Iruka-sensei… as was mine. ''Want to meet me after class?'' he asked into my ear, I was blushing like crazy.

I gulped in nervousness and whispered back, ''O-okay.''

**And as said**… we met after class. ''Mito-chan?'' I blushed at the suffix…

''H-Hai?'' I silently cursed my stupid stuttering.

''Want to go get something to eat?'' He asked and yet again, making me blush… was this some kind of friend thing, or a date? ''You know… as friends.'' He reassured me almost like reading my mind, whilst I yet again silently cursed under my breath for his reassuring.

''I would l-love to H-Hinata-kun…'' I said and smiled.

**The barbeque stand** was the place we went to, for our little… friendships date. We got us a little table and talked as a waitress came to take our orders. ''I'll have some, Yakiniku. What about you, Mito-chan?'' Hinata-kun asked me.

''I-I'll have some pork.'' I replied as the waitress wrote it down.

''Anything to drink?'' The waitress asked.

''I-I'll have Chiran tea.'' Hinata-kun smiled at me, and once again because of my shyness… I blushed.

''The same here.'' There was a silence… and Hinata-kun just stared at me…

''You have really blue eyes.'' I blushed…

''Y-you have lav-lavender e-eyes.'' I managed to choke out, as he smiled at me…

AHA! I KNOW REMEMBER WHAT I WAS WEARING! I was wearing a loose black t-shirt with a swirl on my back and a pair of orange skirt… okay, yet again I couldn't remember it all… Damn it. ''Mito-chan, you look a bit pale.'' Hinata-kun was right about that, I had to be aware of my surroundings every day and I couldn't stop now. It made me a bit paranoid, and memories of other times…

''I-It's nothing, Hinata-kun.''

He looked like he was deep in thoughts; I wonder what he was thinking about. It was probably something fun… he looked like he was going to burst out laughing… then again; he looked at me and smiled gently. ''I'll pay for this, and walk you home.'' He offered.

''N-no, I can p-pay for myself thank you through Hinata-kun…'' I replied, but he just shook his head and brought out his wallet and paid…

**Outside the barbeque stand**, I think I was sulking… He didn't let me pay. ''W-why didn't y-you let me pay?'' I asked and looked up at him with my most innocent eyes I could make. I think he stared at me for a few moments before speaking up;

''I invited you, so I should pay. Come on I'll walk you home.'' He smiled once again gentle, which made me yet again… blush.

He was a lot taller than I was at that time, maybe a little over a head taller than me. So we walked home… he was always looking down on me, I hate my height… I wish I was taller, but no… Damn genes. I hate being small. We were talking and laughing, until I tripped over a little rock… some Ninja I am. ''Mito-chan.'' Hinata-kun said before catching me with his arms around my waist. I blushed again.

My back was at his front so I turned my head to face him. ''You're… a bit clumsy…'' I blushed in shame, but he was right. I was and still am really, really clumsy…

''I-I know, sorry.'' I muttered as I looked away again.

''It's okay, it's actually kind of… cute.'' I then blushed crazily.

He released me from his grip when I was back to my feet, when I noticed we were in front of my apartment. ''T-this is my apartment. Thanks Hinata-kun, I had fun.'' I said as I smiled.

He returned the favor and said the same… only in a different way; ''you're welcome, I had fun too. See tomorrow in the academy.'' He waved me goodbye and left.

I blushed when I stepped in to my apartment. He was like an angel, so kind, so positive, always smiling… it was like he was shining! But he's a Hyuga… there is no way a Hyuga would be interested in an Uzumaki. That would be like having an Uchiha smile, complementing you _and – _well this is more for Sasuke, but still – admitting his feelings towards a female… or showing any emotions for that matter. Hee, the Uchiha line is screwed…

So I was in my apartment and I was blushing at all my thoughts… Idrk who would want to imagine Sasuke having sex to reproduce the Uchiha clan? MENTAL IMAGE, MENTAL IMAGE, GROSS! I was leaning against my door, and slipped down so my knees were at the tip of my nose. I was thinking deeply… like really deeply… almost like a _sewer._

'_Kurama-kun?' _I thought as I went deeper and deeper into the sewer. I turned left when I felt a powerful chakra and followed it. ''Kurama-kun?'' I yelled throughout the sewer, when I came to some big gates… and I mean _HUGE._

''**KIT! What are you doing here? What do you want little worthless brat?'' **Kurama cursed under his breath… I could hear him through… **''Oh… right… you met that Hyuga boy? He's probably arrogant. But by your feelings… and those hearts flowing through my cage…'' **Kurama sweat dropped at that, **''I guess you like this pretty boy.''**

I sighed in defeat, Kurama was very observant… **''AND HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU KIT? DON'T CALL ME KURAMA. It's the name of a weakling. I'M THE GREAT, KYUUBI NO KITSUNE!'' **I sweat dropped…

''U-um… A-ano K-Kura… I mean… Kyuubi-kun… I'm not really sure what to d-do… I'm not s-sure what do d-do… I've n-never been like this…'' I stuttered and mentally cursed my stutter. Of course it was heard in the sewer… it was my mind after all.

''**Aw, Kit… I'm honored you asked me for help but… I'm the great… KYUUBI NO KITSUNE, the king of ice, all feared enemy, most powerful Bijuu, the top of the awesome scale, the Kami of evil, the cherry on your ice cream, the greater than Hades himself… of course you don't know who that is… that's for another time Kit.'' **Once again, I sweat dropped…

''I-I'm… uh… I want to… go to the Hokage now… C-Could you at least just… smile?'' I smiled at him; I think I looked way too innocent. His eyes softened… I think… and he gave me a huge tooth smile. I closed my eyes, and was back to reality. _'To Hokage-jiji.'_

**In the Hokage tower**, I knocked on the door to see if he was busy or something. He weren't… so I walked in and saw him sleeping in all that paperwork of his. I sighed. I'm glad I'm not Hokage… yet. ''H-Hokage-jiji…'' I said, though it came as a whisper. I walked over to him, and shook him lightly. He immediately woke up, alerted, I think.

''Oh… Mito-chan… what can I do for you, today?'' He asked me. Of course… I wanted to see him, but I didn't know why. I have a short memory, like that fish in 'Finding Nemo'. I think her name was Dorry... or something like that…

''I-I just wanted t-to see yo-you.'' I gave him a smile, as he smiled back at me. ''Well, come here Mito-chan. I have a gift for you.'' He said, as he took out a black box from his drawer. I walked behind the desk, there were he was sitting, and jumped up to sit on the desk.

''What I have here, is something that belonged to my wife. She was killed the night of the Kyuubi attack. I've been saving it for a granddaughter, but I never got one from blood, only from you.'' He gave me the black box, and I opened it. In there were an orange hair elastic. It was actually pretty. I smiled and looked up to him.

''T-Thank you, Hokage-jiji.'' I pulled my red hair into a ponytail with two bangs framing my face, and tied them together. ''I love it.'' I added and gave him a hug. He hugged me back, and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

''Now… scram I have paperwork to do.'' He bitterly said, as I giggled at him.

**Now I was on my way home… again.** I was running in the streets, because I wanted to… that's not a reason… Um… because I don't have a life? No… because I'm busy! To get home, and do my awesome ninja homework… hehe, that was until I bumped into some dude.

I hit my head into him chest, and stomped a little back. I looked up to see who I ran into and of course… it was Sasuke. ''A-Ano… I'm sorry S-Sasuke.'' I apologized, as I gave him a guilty smile.

What happened next was something I didn't expect to happen… He just did his 'hn', and brushed me away… t-the nerve of that guy. I stood there just… dumbfounded. I never imagined this to happen… but he just brushed me off.

Now to the fun part… Schedule a prank, look innocent so he doesn't think it's you, and SMILE! Yeah, I do that a lot. What? Oh yeah… just because I'm shy, doesn't mean I can't do a prank. I'm the master of the master in pranks. What? Don't give me that look. I give up, you guys… are impossible.

I giggled at the thought of dyeing his hair orange. I had a thing for orange… seriously, I need help. **''Yes you do, kit… yes you do.''** I sighed…

'_Kurama-kun… You're evil.'_

''**CALL ME KYUUBI, NOT THAT WEAKLING NAME! I'M THE GREAT… KYUUBI NO KITSUNE, THE KING OF ICE, ALL FEARED ENEMY, MOST POWERFULL BIJUU, THE TOP OF THE AWESOME SCALE, THE KAMI OF ALL EVIL…''** and that went on for a while…

* * *

><p>Me: DONE! I would have made it longer… but I'm feeling lazy, and I want to publish this now, because next week I have 'Intro-week', a week were I go to different 'gymnasiums' to see how that works out. So… how do you guys like it? Is the characteristic too much? I like Kurama… he's awesome.<p>

**Kurama: I'm not just 'awesome'… I'm the great… KYUUBI NO KITSUNE, the king of ice, all feared enemy, most powerful Bijuu, the top of the awesome scal…**

Me: SCRAM YOU STUPID FOX!

Naruto: I'm a girl… again…

Hinata: I'm a boy… *Add – Blush*

Me: _Kawaii, Hina-chaaaaaaan._

Naruto: Anyway… review for more, if you don't… well… no more -.-'? Huh, isn't this a request?

Me: Yeaaah, so?

Naruto: Then… shouldn't this be a story that will go on no matter what?

Me: Look at the time… I have to go.


	2. Chapter 1  Jealousy Occurs

**Accidents**

Me: HAVE NO FEAR…

Naruto: SHUT UP!

Hinata: U-Um… this is chapter 1, thanks for reading the prologue…

Me: BTW. If someone is wondering why Mito-chan is OOC, then I should probably explain; Mito and Hinata has changed their personality into each other. Mito acts like manga/anime girl Hinata, and Hinata acts like manga/anime boy Naruto… but he's not so loud and not the dead-last… hope that explained it.

Naruto: Author doesn't own anything… and she is going to keep this T-rated btw.

Me: *Add – Huge Toothy Grin* Totally forgot to tell... I'm putting up a poll on whether to have a Wave arc or not. Go to my page, by clicking on 'Uwaah' and vote!

* * *

><p>Summary: Mito is a shy dead-last with a really low self-esteem. Hinata is a boy with a crush on said dead-last. What will happen when Hinata and Mito are paired up on team 7, with Sasuke, who is always trying to steal away Hinatas crush. NaruHina Gender-Bender maleHinafemNaru –Femnaru –MaleHina.<p>

''Mito-chan.'' – Talking.

'_Hinata-kun.' – Thinking._

''**Traitor.'' - Talking for Demons/Summoning/Inner Sakura/Jutsu.**

'_**Mine.' – Thinking for Demons/Summoning/Inner Sakura.**_

_**Warnings: May or may not contain spoilers.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 – Jealousy Occurs<p>

Hinatas P.O.V

The day of the Genin exam had arrived, and it's already been three years since I finally got to talk to Mito-chan. She didn't seem as shy as she's always been in class… BUT SHE'S SO CUTE! I can't wait to see her again. I hope she passes!

I looked around on the training grounds outside the academy. Yeah you guessed right… I was looking for her… and I found her. ''Mito-chan!'' I called out for her. She looked at me with those brilliant blue eyes of hers… damn they were pretty. Her eyes weren't the only pretty part about her. She wore an orange battle kimono, with short sleeves. It looked beautiful on her… of course she wore black leggings going to her mid-thigh.

I wore a white hoodie-jacket, half opened with a fishnet t-shirt under, a grey pair of shorts and a gift from Mito-chan I always wore, a red colored glove. She wore the other one, so of course she said I shouldn't give her anything. She bought it for our three days friendship thing. Damn her and her cuteness.

''H-Hinata-kun…'' I love the way she stuttered my name. But her innocence is going to be the death of her… seriously these past three years, I have done nothing else but to flirt with her… want to know what she did? Of course you want to know what she did. She just blushed and smiled. I don't think that she really understands the meaning of flirting… but I deem her mine.

I know I am probably going to regret things if I go over the line, so I never do anything but flirt with her. I don't touch her in any inappropriate way, I don't say anything inappropriate… and I certainly don't… I think you get it…

To her our friendship is innocent. To me… it's a friendship with a one-sided crush… damn! I lost concentration and now the Uchiha is on to her! I hate that guy… I should stop him from talking with her… but I want to tell you guys WHY I hate that guy… First of all… of all those girls he could get he picks my little innocent Mito-chan! Second of all… that guy is so off, he rejects every girl! He is so cold! Why couldn't he just leave Mito-chan alone! I have got to stop him from talking with her now…

''Uchiha!'' I said in a happy-go-lucky voice. ''What a lovely surprise, what are you doing here?'' STUPID QUESTION! HE'S HERE FOR THE GENIN EXAM!

''I'm here for the Genin exam, Hyuga.'' He bluntly replied. GOSH I HATE HIM! KAMIII, KILL HIM BEFORE I DO! No wait… let him suffer first. You know what they say… what's mine is mine… I know it's 'what's mine is yours', but deal with it.

Time to save it… and make Mito-chan blush again. Kami-sama her blushing is too cute, for her own good! ''No… I meant what you are doing here talking to Mito-chan?'' As predicted… she blushed! She's so cute. I love her innocence. I love a lot of things about her… but her innocence is the best…

''H-Hinata-kun, you just s-spaced o-out. I w-was worried a-and asked Sasuke-kun i-if he knew why. H-he just happened to b-be beside me…'' She didn't lie… I then noticed something. Her hair. To be exact, she hasn't had her hair down in three year. Why now?

''Mito-chan, why's your hair down?'' I asked, and her eyes grew wide.

''Huh? M-my hair's down?'' She sounded panicked. She told me the day after we met three years ago, that the hair elastic she used was a gift from the Hokage. Of course she would panic… ''I-I lost it!'' It was kind of painful to look at her all panicked, so I decided to help.

''BYAKUGAN!'' I called out causing all the waiting academy students to look at us in curiosity. Everything went black and white. I was searching for such a small object. Something like that was hard to find until… under a tree a white circle was found. ''Found it!'' I deactivated my byakugan, and noticed Uchiha was gone.

''Mito, is your hair elastic orange?'' Uchiha asked as she nodded. ''Good, I got the right one.'' He was now holding out the orange hair elastic. DAMN IT! I WANTED TO FIND IT FOR HER! But I did… how did he… where did he… ARGH! I give up, Uchiha I'll kill you! I'll Jyuuken your ass! D-Does that mean I'll have to touch his ass…?

''I-It is… T-thank you Sasuke-kun.'' She gave the raven boy a smile leaving this midnight blue boy alone! HOW COULD SHE LEAVE ME! Am I not good enough? 'Cause she sure as hell is. Red haired beauty… She's mine!

That's when my mind snapped to the outer… I wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her close to me. We now stood front to back… And right now you're getting a perverted mental image. Perverts. ''Uchiha!'' I growled. He just stared at me as if he was confused.

''What Hyuga? Let go of her, I just tried to give her, her elastic back.'' Uchiha snapped. Maybe it's his time of the month?

''H-Hinata-kun… I'm fine, really. I just want it back.'' My grip loosened when I heard her choke it out. Mito-chan… I'm crushing on you… be with me you, cute, adorable, magnificent… hot, shy, lovely… did I mention hot?

She wriggled out of my grip and over to Uchiha. My eyes narrowed. I know I'm probably really jealous, but can you blame me? ''Hyuga Hinata!'' I heard Iruka-sensei call out… It was my turn at the shuriken and kunai exam. I hate this…

Now… I'm too lazy to go in to details, so I'll go the easy way. I got eight out of ten in bull's-eyes. Both being kunai and shuriken. I zoned out because I deemed the other participants as unworthy of my time… I know I sound like a total snob… but zoned in again when a call of 'Uzumaki Mito' was heard.

I looked at the red-haired beauty in amazement… her hair glittered in the sun, her eyes sparkling as a thousand stars… so lovely. She took out in each hand five shurikens, and threw them. It wasn't the perfect score, but it was her best till know. Six out of ten, it was impressive for a girl. Now it was the kunais turn. In each hand she held five kunais. They weren't that big, so she could hold them almost the same as she could with the shurikens. Another impressive throw that got her a seven out of ten. She was so graceful…

Mito-chan was always the last one. I'll kill Uchiha… he's right before her! Has he ever heard the term 'lady's first'? Of course at that same moment, I pushed a girl away… or I bumped the girl away to get to class. In front of me… I looked at the people in front of me annoyed… there stood Uchiha and Mito-chan…

Kill…. I want to kill… My murderous side is winning soon, Uchiha. Better hide and I'll go seek. I laughed maniacally in my head, as I thought of 50 ways of killing the Uchiha. Want to know my favorite so far? Of course you want to… _I'LL SEW HIS LIPS TOGETHER WHEN HE'S ASLEEP, AND THEN SHOVE TWO GRAPES UP HIS NOSE! _He'll never survive…

What? Outside I'm the cutest, nicest and probably also the hottest guy alive… but on the inside, I'm terrifying, evil and have perverted thoughts that I don't even know about myself… Some of them I do know about, but that's only because I dreamed of it. Guess who the main characters were! My innocent little Mito-chan… and me. Until Uchiha came and interrupted me. Stupid bastard, ruining my love-life in the real world AND my love-life in my dreams!

Stupid Uchiha bastard…

''Okay class, for the final exam, you'll have to do at least three clones, do you understand?'' Iruka-sensei asked, as the whole class nodded and yelled 'hai', 'yeah' and 'yes'. ''Good, now I'll call you up one after one, and you'll meet me and Mizuki-sensei in this room.'' He finished as he pointed to the door beside him.

I looked at Mito-chan… we sat beside each other at every class since we first started talking. She was shivering. I knew that she couldn't pull of a clone even if it was on her life… but she could do it now… right? I hope she can.

''Hyuga Hinata.'' My name was called up by Mizuki-sensei. I swear I think that man is a pedophile… Look at how he looks at us kids. We look at us like we're his next piece of meat, on the menu card, Bimbo Island, easy piece of cake… Um, did that even make sense?

I rose for my seat, and could hear Mito-chan muttering a 'good luck'. I looked at her and gave her a smile, reassuring her that I would pass. I went for the room and smiled at Mizuki-sensei and Iruka-sensei. ''Now let's see you do a clone Jutsu, Hinata.'' Mizuki said.

''**Clone Jutsu!'' **I yelled out when I had done the hand seals. Three illusionary clones appeared perfectly. Yeah, I'm bragging…

''Nicely done, Hinata. You pass, pick whatever forehead protector and walk out please.'' Iruka-sensei applauded. I did as told; I took a headband, tied it around my neck and went out of the room. The moment I went out, I saw Mito-chan talking with… _HIM!_Hell no… I'LL KILL HIM!

''Mito-chaaaaaaan!'' I said in a happy-go-lucky voice. ''Do your best at your turn okay, I want to pass with you.'' She looked up at me with a blush and a huge smile. She was determined to pass. It was the look in her eyes that triggered it at.

''You passed, c-congratulations, Hinata-k-kun.'' She congratulated… why does she sound so surprised?

''Hn, don't get full of yourself, moron.'' Uchiha said, I glared and he smirked… Bastard… I hate him!

''Sorry, didn't quite see you their Uchiha-teme. '' I smiled in victory, and he probably glared.

''S-Sasuke-kun, Hinata-k-kun… please don't fight now.'' Mito-chan whispered. For the past three years, Uchiha and I had been fighting a lot. I deemed us rivals when he won in a Taijutsu spar. I know what triggered it… we had been fighting a lot even before the three years.

I had kept an eye on Mito-chan for a long time, even before the day we met. Apparently, Uchiha didn't like it, and always consulted me about it. He was always saying something like this every time I just looked at her; _Hyuga, don't you even dare._ THE HELL IS GOING ON? Too bad so sad, Uchiha… she's mine!

In that moment, Uchihas name was called up. He went for the room, but not before leaving me a note. When I opened the note, I was annoyed out of hell; _'Stay away, she's mine.'_ I glared at the letter, and then glared at where he ran off to. I'll kill him for sure.

She's mine… just mine. Nobody else and… is she talking to me right now? Oh… ups… ''ting…'' She trailed off, ''a-are you even l-listening t-to me?'' She asked with what seemed like a glare. CUTIE! My girl…

''Huh… sorry Mito-chan,'' time to save it, ''I was lost in those beautiful eyes of yours.'' She blushed and looked away. I smirked… My girl… How cute she is. ''But, what was it?''

''I-I don't l-like when you and S-Sasuke-kun is fighting. I-I get uneasy a-all the time… It makes m-me feel… I d-don't know… j-just stop it p-please…'' She looked back at me, and my heart almost broke down. CRACK! Scratch that… my heart broke. Mito-chan was currently watching me with painful eyes. DAMN YOU UCHIHA! THIS IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT!

''What's my fault?'' did I just say that out loud? ''Yes you did…'' Is my mind broken? ''Soon your bones too.'' OH MY KAMI! ''You shriek like a girl.''

I looked behind me and saw Uchiha. ''SCRAM UCHIHA! I had dips before you.'' He glared at me.

''I want her to pick by herself, Hyuga.'' Damn it… that's so going to make him win…

''Hm… the boy she has been best friends with for three years… or you? I wonder who.''

''Uzumaki Mito.'' Mizuki-sensei said, and Mito-chan hurried to leave. A little too eager maybe? Oh right… she didn't want me and Uchiha to fight. Stupid Uchiha, always getting in my way. Stupid him, stupid live, stupid… shut up.

''So… what's my fault, Hyuga? You never answered.'' Uchiha broke in.

''Fuck you.''

The conversation ended with that. And we sat down on the same table, with a space between us, as we glared at each other. We were both waiting for my Mito-chan… How cute, he thinks he has a shot. WELL, TOO BAD SO SAD! SHE'S MINE!

Soon after I had finished thinking of a thousand ways to kill the Uchiha… Mito-chan was done. And around her forehead… nothing. Didn't she pass? Wait, it's around her left thigh. Her other thigh already had her kunai holster around. I rose from my seat to approach her but…

''Mito, I see you passed. Congrats Dobe, but how?'' Is that his big plan about winning her over? Insult her? Doubt her ability? FUCK HIM, I'LL KILL HIM!

''Mito-chaaaaaaan! I knew you could do it, let's go to the barbeque. We'll have lunch over there.'' I pulled her with me before she got to answer. Yeah… I'm that evil. I glanced back at Uchiha that was currently glaring daggers at me. It's a win-win situation.

''H-Hinata-kun… I'll pay t-this time…'' She smiled at me, and I smiled back. Keep on telling yourself that, Mito-chan… I'm going to pay no matter what. Another win-win situation… except, she has a never-ending stomach.

We walked outside the academy, smiling and laughing. We saw the other graduates, smiling at their parents, as they bragged about being the best of the best. I looked at Mito-chan. She was sad? ''Mito-chan, are you alright?'' I questioned.

She jumped a little, and looked at me. ''H-Hai… I'm fine.'' Soon after those words, a dark figure came up to us. It was the Hokage. I held on to Mito-chans hand, she was always nervous around many people, and there were a whole lot of them.

''Mito-chan, Hinata-kun, I see you two passed together.'' I smiled, as she did too. I knew the old man through Mito-chan. When we were ten, she introduced us to each other. ''That's great, I'm here to talk to Iruka-san, so you two can just go on, and do what you were about to do.'' He turned his look at me. ''Nothing inappropriate now, Hinata-kun.'' I blushed!

The hell old man! I'm better than that…

I glanced at Mito-chan. Aw… she's blushing too. ''I won't do anything inappropriate to her.'' I said in my perfect, mother-in-laws-dream voice. I clenched her hand just slightly to comfort her. Her hand relaxed a little, and we walked to the barbeque place.

As we arrived, she was all comfortable in holding my hand. Kami… her hands are soft. ''Come on, Mito-chan.'' I said, and took her to a seat like the gentleman I am… was, is… shut up.

We ordered and I thought about our orders. It was exactly like the time we were here for the first time. ''Do you remember our first time here?'' She blushed. Of course she remembered. ''I remember it like if it was yesterday… you looked so beautiful in that orange shirt. Her blush deepened, if possible.

''I-I remember… y-you were wearing g-green…'' She said as she smiled softly. I love that smile. I want it to be on her forever! Forever and ever. Nothing about never. Shut up…

''I remember you were acting weird, like you were expecting an attack any minute or something like that.'' She did look pale when we sat down that day.

''I-I…'' She stuttered, but couldn't finish the sentence.

I knew something she didn't know I knew. I had used my byakugan on her a long time ago… not that way you creeps! I saw a seal on her. I couldn't quite figure out what that seal was all about, so I waited to ask about it when I felt she was ready. And that's not yet.

''It's okay. You don't have to tell me.'' I tried my best not to sound disappointed. How couldn't I be disappointed? Anyways, time for a subject change. ''This place was different that time. I remember these boots being blue, now they're red.'' I looked at her and smiled at her gentle look in her eyes.

''M-Me too… We w-were sitting right h-here.'' Yeah we were… every now and then; we would go to the barbeque and have lunch or dinner. She would always say that she would pay but… IN YA' FACE! I always paid in the end. I'm such a gentleman…

Our – unknown to her – date was over when we finished eating. We walked out of the barbeque, and she pouted just like she did the first time. I had managed to pay, so I smirked in victory. ''W-Why won't y-you ever l-let me pay?'' She asked.

''Because…'' She waited for the answer, ''I'm a man, I don't let the woman pay.''

''You're a b-boy. A-And I wanted t-to pay.''

''I'm a man, and I won't ever let you pay, no matter what you say. Now, I'll take you home, you'll kiss me and I walk home then.'' She blushed when I finished, so I smirked.

''Y-You can take m-me home…'' She trailed off, and smiled with the blush still there. Oh, so cute. I don't know what I would do without her.

And as told, I took her home. Now we were in front of her door, and I smiled. ''My kiss?'' I teased, as she blushed deeper than before. She then sighed and gave me a peck on the cheek. She then left as fast as she could… maybe a little too fast… Well, at least I got my kiss. I was grinned big time, at the kiss.

I walked home and noticed something off. I ran inside the room where we usually had meetings. When I was inside I stopped when I saw my father, cousin and sister in the same room staring at me. ''Ah… Yo?'' I cheekily questioned.

''Hinata… Where have you been?'' My father asked with a disapproving look.

''Out with Mito-chan.'' I bluntly replied.

''That girl again…'' Neji-teme muttered. I hate him too. I don't know what I've done, but I hate him for hating me. Tsks… wait, THAT girl?

''What do you mean that girl?'' I asked with a scowl.

''That girl like in 'THAT' girl, Hinata-sama.'' He replied.

They didn't even notice that I passed the Genin exam… I sighed in frustration and glared at my cousin. ''Neji-nii-san, I don't really appreciate that you talk like that, about my best friend. No better yet, I won't tolerate it!'' I almost yelled.

''Hn, you better watch out Hinata-sama, I've heard from my sources Uchiha Sasuke-san is after the same girl.'' He continued.

''Whatever Uchiha is planning, I'm going to make him wish he was never born.'' My glare hardened.

''Enough. Neji, please leave this room. Hanabi, follow your cousin out.'' My father demanded. Hanabi-imouto and Neji-nii-san walked out of the room, leaving father and I to stare at each other, for what seemed like years. ''I see you passed…'' He started… THANK YOU, FINALLY SOMEONE WHO NOTICED!

''Yeah, doesn't it suit me?'' I pointed to my headband around my neck, and smiled.

''That's not what I meant. You shall in no circumstances reveal the secret of the byakugan. Do you understand me? Now that you're a Genin, you'll have to protect it yourself. No branch member is on your team or even in your class, so as a main family member, you're on your own.'' He said calmly. ''And as weak as you are… good luck.'' WEAK? I'm second in my class, for Kami's sake.

I walked out of the room without saying a word. I only have one dream, and that is to gain the acknowledgement of my father. It's not easy, I know, but if I have to kill I'll do it.

* * *

><p>Me: Reason of uploading today: IT'S MY BIRTHDAY TOMORROW! And I have plans tomorrow, so I updated today. 8D!<p>

Naruto: She got two of me…

Me: What Naruto means is… I've always been reading Naruto on the internet, so I got from my sister two books of the manga! I'm happy! Yay!

Hinata: C-Congratulations, Author-sama.

Me: Thank you, Hinata-chan!

Naruto: Review and you'll get more.


	3. Chapter 2  Clash of the Blush

**Accidents**

Me: HAZAAH, CHAPTER 2! You're welcome people… This time it's MITO-CHANS P.O.V!

Naruto: Please call me Naruto in A/N notes…

Me: But Mito-chaaaaaaan…

Naruto: NO BUTS!

Hinata: *Add – Sigh.* A-Anyways… there is a poll going o-on, click on 'Uwaah' to v-vote. The poll is a-about whether or not to have a W-Wave arc in this f-fic…

Me: I don't own anything! Remember to vote, or it'll be really hard to write the fifth chapter…

* * *

><p>Summary: Mito is a shy dead-last with a really low self-esteem. Hinata is a boy with a crush on said dead-last. What will happen when Hinata and Mito are paired up on team 7, with Sasuke, who is always trying to steal away Hinatas crush. NaruHina Gender-Bender maleHinafemNaru –Femnaru –MaleHina.<p>

''Mito-chan.'' – Talking.

'_Hinata-kun.' – Thinking._

''**Traitor.'' - Talking for Demons/Summoning/Inner Sakura/Jutsu.**

'_**Mine.' – Thinking for Demons/Summoning/Inner Sakura.**_

_**Warnings: May or may not contain spoilers.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 – Clash Of the Blush<p>

Mitos P.O.V

We just graduated and now it was time for last day in the academy. For these past three years, where I've been friends with Hinata-kun, it's like Sasuke-kun and he fights all the time. Sometimes I actually get a little scared… to be honest. I don't know what they're fighting for, but whatever it is, it's not worth it. When I graduated yesterday, I noticed something was off between the two… of course I noticed it a long time ago, but especially yesterday, they both acted like they were dogs, and one of them had entered their territory.

I walked into class where I saw Hinata-kun and Sasuke-kun having a one-on-one glaring match. I frowned. They were on the window side, so I sat on the wall side in the middle, hoping they didn't spot me. But… ''MITO-CHAN!'' Hinata-kun exclaimed and hurried to my side. ''I didn't even see you there, how are you?'' He laid an arm around my shoulder, as he sat down beside me on the outer side of the bench.

I was about to answer but… ''Hyuga, you shouldn't touch her like that.'' And the glaring match between Sasuke-kun and Hinata-kun were once again up and going… I sighed; as I watched the two boys glare at each other.

''FIRST!'' Saved by the fan girls…

''WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE FIRST INO-PIG!'' Sakura shouted.

''YOU ANSWERED FOREHEAD!'' Ino replied with a yell.

I saw Hinata-kun smirk at the point of their entre and I sighed. He once again sat down beside med, but this time with an evil smirk towards Sasuke-kun. ''Uchiha, you better go help your fan girls, don't worry I'll keep Mito-chan accompany.'' I blushed at his statement.

''SASUKE-KUN!'' Sasuke-kuns fan girls shrieked, and his eyes widened.

''Oh no…'' I heard him mutter.

The girls pushed him, and he tripped over landing on… Hinata-kun… L-LIP-LOCKED? Lip-locked… Oh my Kami, they're kissing… I didn't know they swung that way… that could explain a lot, but why are they both gagging? ''UCHIHA, I'LL KILL YOU!''

''YOU'LL KILL ME? HA, I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY, I'LL KILL YOU BEFORE YOU EVEN GET TO MOVE!'' Sasuke-kun exclaimed.

''I'LL JYUUKEN YOUR ASS!''

''I WON'T LET YOU TOUCH MY ASS!'' I snickered lightly at that point, I had to admit… their fighting was sometimes funny… other times it was a pain in the… um… what they said…

''BYAKUGAN!'' Hinata-kun went in a battle position, ''Gentle Fist Art: Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Pa…'' He trailed off, probably because I was in a full out laughing out loud thingy… ''M-Mito-chaaaaaaan…'' he whined.

''D-Don't fight n-now, Hinata-kun.'' I softly said, with a light smile on my face.

He gave me a huge toothy grin, and sat down beside me again. He suddenly became pale, and I looked for the source of his paleness… fan girls…

''HINATA!'' Sakura threateningly yelled out, as she cracked her knuckles. ''HOW DARE YOU STEAL SASUKE-KUNS FIRST KISS?'' He's screwed.

''EK! I DIDN'T MEAN TO! U-UMM… eight trigrams air pa…!'' He was about to strike, but Iruka-sensei got in the way.

''HYUGA HINATA! I hope you're not using Gentle Fist on one of your classmates.'' He yelled.

''B-But… she was going to kill me, it was self-defense…'' Iruka-sensei gave Hinata-kun a disapproving look, and I swear I saw him with a pained facial expression. I never knew what was happening at Hinata-kuns home, but every time we meet on a weekend at morning, he always wears that same expression, until he sees me and smiles to cover it up. ''Sorry, Iruka-sensei.'' He muttered and sat down again.

''A-Are you alright?'' I asked, putting my hand comfortably on his shoulder.

He looked at me and smiled softly, ''I'm fine, with you by my side.'' I blushed deeply. That was so cheesy. ''That was so cheesy, right?'' He laughed.

I giggled slightly, and smiled. ''I-It was, yeah…''

''Okay class. I want you all to listen right now, it's very important for you to hear this. You're only Genins, meaning the lowest of the lowest, so don't underestimate any of your future opponents, are you with me so far?'' Iruka-sensei asked, as we all yelled 'hai'. ''Good. Now I'm going to split you in groups of three, you will be assigned a Jounin sensei that you'll get rid of when you all become Chunins.'' They all groaned at his statement, but I kept my face straight. Even through inside, I was about to scream.

'_W-What if the people I'm teammates with, doesn't like me…? Mm, I wish I could be on the same team as Hinata-kun and Sasuke-kun… they make me feel safer…'_

''**Kit, shut up, I'm sleeping!''** Came a dark voice from the other side of my mind.

'_Ah, Kurama-ku…'_

''**How many times do I have to tell you… I'm the great… KYUUBI NO KITSUNE, the king of ice, all feared enemy, most powerful Bijuu, the top of the awesome scale, the Kami of evil, the cherry on your ice cream, the greater than Hades himself…''** I sweat dropped…

'_B-But…'_

''**THE GREAT… KYUUBI NO KITSUNE!''**

'_S-sorry, Kyuubi-san…'_

''Team seven, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Mito…'' Hinata-kun groaned and Sasuke-kun smirked. I just sat there quiet… ''and Hyuga Hinata.'' Hinata-kun was up and yelling something about… 'Take that Uchiha; you'll never get fur'? Why would he get fur…?

''Hinata, sit down and be quiet.'' Iruka-sensei demanded, and Hinata-kun did as told. ''Now for team eight, Haruno Sakura, Inuzuka Kiba…'' A loud groan came from Kiba-kun and Sakura-san… ''and Aburame Shino.'' Another groan from Sakura-san.

Iruka-sensei sighed, and continued, ''team nine is still active so we're moving on to team ten, consisting of Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru…'' Hinata-kun and I snickered lightly, ''and Akimichi Chouji.'' Ino-san groaned loudly in annoyance. I don't think she likes those boys.

''Now your Jounin senseis will meet you after the hour lunch break, so you can go eat now. Be back in an hour.'' Iruka-sensei finished.

''Mito-chan, want to go to Ichiraku's?'' Hinata-kun asked me.

''H-Hai, maybe w-we should invite S-Sasuke-kun too. H-He is our t-teammate. We have to get t-to know each o-other better…'' I trailed off when I saw his darkened expression.

''Alright…'' He sounded disappointed… I grabbed his hand, and gave him a light smile. He smiled back… ''Fine… we'll invite Uchiha.''

''Invite me to what?'' I jumped in shock, and Hinata-kun pulled me in to his chest. A bright blush crossed my cheeks. ''I'm not going to eat her, Hyuga.''

''Want to come with us to Ichiraku's?'' Hinata-kun asked.

''The ramen stand?'' Did he just sound disgusted? Ramen is the best thing in the world ya' know!

''You don't like ramen?'' Hinata-kun sounded amused by the whole situation.

''Hn.''

''Ramen is Mito-chans favorite food.'' I looked out from his chest and saw him smirking, as Sasuke-kuns eyes widened.

''Hn, guess I'll go.''

''Uchiha…'' They started to growl at each other, and I sighed and walked ahead of them.

**At the ramen stand** they finally stopped growling and walked in to get some ramen. ''Teuchi-san, how are you?'' Hinata-kun started.

''Ah, Hinata, Mito… and a new one. I'm doing great, sit, sit… I haven't seen you in a while, so first are on the house.'' Teuchi-san said.

''T-Teuchi-san, this is U-Uchiha Sasuke-kun…'' I stuttered… I silently cursed my stuttering.

''Why, hello Sasuke, I'm Teuchi, the owner of Ichiraku's, my daughter is currently out running some errands, but you'll probably meet her someday.'' Teuchi-san politely said.

''With these two on my team, I possibly get to meet her soon.'' Sasuke-kun stated.

''Miso r-ramen.'' They all looked at me. I sat in the middle, with Sasuke-kun at my right and Hinata-kun at my left. I gave them a soft smile, and they turned their heads again.

''Pork ramen.'' Hinata-kun ordered.

''Miso as well.'' I looked slightly shocked at Sasuke-kun that just gave me a smirk… or so I think it was. I blushed and looked away.

''So, boys… what do you two think of our own red-haired Uzumaki?'' Teuchi-san asked, and I blushed lightly.

''Incredible.'' Hinata-kun started, and I blushed deeper.

''Cute.'' Sasuke-kun continued, and once again I blushed deeper.

''Kind.'' Deepening.

''Good hearted.'' Deeper…

''Beautiful.'' Deeper, deeper! I think I'm turning purple soon.

''Innocent vixen…'' Deepening!

''Orange goddess!'' Hinata-kun practically yelled out, as he glared at Sasuke-kun, and he glared back… I began feeling kind of dizzy… blackness.

''**Kit… I can't believe you just fainted…''** Kurama-kun said.

'_Kurama-kun… I mean Kyuubi-san!' _I muttered.

''**Stupid brat, wake the hell up, your fan boys are going crazy outside.''**

'_Hinata-kun and Sasuke-kun… t-they were the only one I was with…'_

''**Exactly kit, now get out of my side of your mind!''**

'_B-but… I don't want to wake up yet, it feels like I'm flying…'_

''**STUPID BRAT! GET THE FUCK OUT OF THE SIDE OF YOUR MIND, BELONGING TO THE GREAT… KYUUBI NO KITSUNE, the king of ice, all feared enemy, most powerful Bijuu, the top of the awesome scale, the Kami of evil, the cherry on your ice cream, the greater than Hades himse…''**

'_I GET IT, I GET IT!'_

I woke up with wind in my face… it felt like I was moving… but my legs weren't moving at all. I was in the arms of someone… I opened my eyes slowly, and looked up. Hinata-kun. ''Ah, you're awake… we're walking back to class now.'' He reassured, and I smiled as I relaxed in his arms once again.

''Hn, why did you have to be the one to carry her?'' I heard Sasuke-kun complain…

''Because I'm her best friend, bastard.'' Hinata-kun replied.

''That doesn't mean that she trust you the most.''

''It does, actually.''

Why did they always fight? It kind of made me sad… to see two of my friends fight all the time. I never get used to it, no matter what. I don't want to say this out loud, because I'm afraid that they would hate me but… I kind of don't like them, when they fight…

Is that normal?

To dislike a person because they fight with another person, all the time… is it really normal? I don't feel like it is normal… I would like to see what they would have done in my shoes. Sasuke-kun and Hinata-kun… as girls. Cue, mind giggle.

I've always liked them as my friends, but here lately they've been really… cheesy…? Is that the right word? Every morning I've been receiving a flower from Hinata-kun… it's always a Bertie Ferris… or as you know it a 'daylily'. It was of course beautiful… and my favorite color, he always said it reminded him of me… I haven't received one in two days… I don't know why.

We arrived in class and I noticed that all the girls were looking at our direction. ''Um… Uchiha, that's your fan girls, I'll take care of Mito-chan.'' Sasuke-kun scowled when Hinata-kun said that.

''What about I'll burn your pretty little face off.'' Sasuke-kun threatened, and I jumped out of Hinata-kuns arms.

''What about you stop being so damn gay, and stop calling me pretty.'' Hinata-kun shot back.

''I think it's obvious I'm to girls…''

''Sas-GAY, Sas-UKE… yeah it's so obvious… also considering the fact that you look like a girl, act like a girl with mood swings, thinks like a girl, reject every girl asking you out and only talks with boys and Mito-chan.''

I gaped slightly at that… it explained so much… HINATA-KUN MUST HAVE REJECTED SASUKE-KUN, WHEN HE ASKED HIM OUT, AND NOW HE'S MAD AT HIM! KYAA! HINASASU… I'm a fan girl of a pairing that doesn't even exist… I have to bring them together…

Normal P.O.V

And that's how this story took the twist of; Hinata wants Mito, Sasuke wants Mito and Mito wants HinaSasu to happen… what will happen next?

Mitos P.O.V

I think they would make a great couple… Cue mind fan girl squeal… They're constantly fighting, but that's just because Hinata-kun rejected Sasuke-kun… So that must mean that Sasuke-kun is in love with Hinata-kun, so I need to make Hinata-kun see that Sasuke-kun is the one for him…

''I can take care of myself… t-thank you Hinata-kun, S-Sasuke-kun… but I t-think you two s-should spend some t-time together.'' I smilingly suggested.

''EH? We see each other enough already! I just want to take care of you…'' Hinata-kun exclaimed.

''I see him enough too!'' Sasuke-kun defended.

I giggled slightly. ''S-Sure you do…''

''**Stubborn kit…''**

'_What is it, Kurama-kun?'_

''**KYUUBI! CALL ME KYUUBI! YOU'RE NOT THE CUTE RED-HEAD THAT YOU WERE AS A NEWBORN KITTLING, YOU HAVE TO CALL ME KYUUBI!''**

'_S-Sorry, Kyuubi-san…'_

I walked away from the now once again… fighting boys and sat down to wait for our sensei… that didn't come before another three hours…

**And as said… three hours later** and we were going nuts already. For an hour had the boys been glaring at each other… at least they're quiet about it… I have to go to the bathroom, but no, our sensei just has to be late! Stupid, stupid sensei.

Just as the thought of me having to go to the toilet, finished a silver-haired man opened the door. He had a mask on, and his hitai-ate over his left eye, so only his right eye is visible out of the whole face… a standard Jounin uniform, and he was a real sensei… he looked awesome.

''O, what a cute couple of Genins… let's just stay here, it seems like we're the only ones…'' He gave us an eye-smile, and I noticed that Sasuke-kun and Hinata-kun didn't even stop glaring at each other even though our sensei just came in… ''Um… those two looks mentally disturbed.''

I sighed. ''T-They probably a-re… I don't k-know yet.'' I truthfully said.

''Oh, you look like a cute Genin…'' He looked at me and patted my head.

''T-Thank you… you s-seem like a nice m-man, sensei.''

''I am, my name's Hatake Kakashi, what about you cutie?'' I blushed.

''Uzumaki Mito.'' I gave him a soft smile, and played a little with my hair.

''MITO-CHAN!'' A panicked voice yelled out, and I saw Hinata-kun running towards me… or aiming for Kakashi-sensei… ''stay away from her you pervert!''

''Eh… you're that boy from the hot springs. Nice to see you as my student… I'll be able to get revenge for when you caught me peeping…''

My eyes widened…. Our new sensei was a pervert? I walked behind Hinata-kun and grabbed onto the back of his clothes. ''And I won't let you touch Mito-chan, you will be punished even if you look at her!'' He yelled out, and muttered afterwards 'byakugan'.

''Sorry, sorry… let's just settle down. Hi, I'm Hatake Kakashi, I like reading, jokes and torturing…'' I froze up at that, and Kakashi-sensei continued, ''I dislike party-poopers… I have a dream… many actually, my hobbies are… none of your business… Now it's your turn. Name, likes, dislikes, dreams and hobbies. Party-pooper Hyuga, you're up.''

''Stupid pervert… I'm Hyuga Hinata, I liked hanging out with friends, training and Mito-chan, and I dislike… you. I dream of one day that my father will acknowledge me, and trust me… that will happen.'' I looked concerned at Hinata-kun… He never told me about his parents or family… just that they refuse to acknowledge him, as a Hyuga… ''my hobbies are training and being with friends.''

''Hm, you sound like a funny guy Hinata… Broody Uchiha, you're up.'' Kakashi-sensei… teased?

''Uchiha Sasuke. I don't like anything, and hate everything… I dream… of nothing that's a dream, but an ambition… I'm going to restore my clan, and kill a certain man.'' Sasuke-kun answered…

'_Poor Sasuke-kun… he's so heartbroken over Hinata-kuns rejection that he seeks to kill him… aw, how cute…'_ I smiled at them.

''Bloody Habanero look-a-like, you're up.'' Sensei demanded…

''Bloody Habanero…? Hm, I'm U-Uzumaki M-Mito… I like… um, I… I like training… v-visiting Hokage-Jiji... spending t-time with my f-friends. I disli-like judging people… my dreams are t-to… I don't know… My h-hobbies a-are training…'' I trailed off and looked away from them. Hinata-kun laid a comfortable hand on my shoulder.

''It's alright.'' He smiled at me, and I smiled back.

''Hm… well, let's meet tomorrow at training ground seven for the Genin test…'' Kakashi-sensei was interrupted by Hinata-kun…

''Eh, we've already passed. Are you on crack old man?''

''Old man…? I'm 26…'' Sensei sighed. ''Anyways… this is not to scare you off or anything, but out of the 27 Genins-to-be who passed the 'Genin exam', will only 9 become full-fledged Genins. The odds are 66,66 percent. Now… tomorrow, 5 AM, training ground seven, don eat break-fast, unless you enjoy throwing up…'' And he poofed away.

I have to learn that Jutsu…

''Did you just hear him? WE'RE SO GOING TO BE ONE OF THE LUCKY NINE!'' Hinata-kun exclaimed, and I couldn't help but to smile.

''Hn, it won't be easy. He's a Jounin and we're barely Genins. Whatever is going to happen tomorrow, don't underestimate him.'' Sasuke-kun calmly stated.

''Whatever Uchiha. Come on Mito-chan I'll take you home.''

''Ah, um… maybe y-you should go w-with Sasuke-kun h-home… you l-live almost right n-next to each other…'' I suggested. I haven't given up on my plan yet…

''EH?'' Hinata-kun yelled out.

* * *

><p>Me: HAZAARH, I'M DONE!<p>

Naruto: Clash of the Blush?

Me: *Add – Grin.*

Hinata: V-Vote please… U-um… the poll also includes the answers for b-blindfolded… so please vote…

Naruto: Wave arc is up in two chapters… or not, that's up to you guys. SEE YA' NEXT TIME!


	4. Chapter 3  Pervert Alert

**Accidents**

Me: I hate telling you guys this, but I have to… I had…

Naruto: Nobody cares about your shot.

Me: BUT THEY TOOK MY BLOOD *Add – Crying out Loud*.

Hinata: D-Don't w-worry Author-chan… everyth-thing is going to b-be alright.

Me: OH HINATA, MY BESTIE!

Hinata: *Add – Giggle.*

Naruto: Author doesn't own me.

Me: Btw, I've been thinking of making Hinata strong. So, yeah Hinata is strong -w-'

* * *

><p>Summary: Mito is a shy dead-last with a really low self-esteem. Hinata is a boy with a crush on said dead-last. What will happen when Hinata and Mito are paired up on team 7, with Sasuke, who is always trying to steal away Hinatas crush. NaruHina Gender-Bender maleHinafemNaru –Femnaru –MaleHina.<p>

''Mito-chan.'' – Talking.

'_Hinata-kun.' – Thinking._

''**Traitor.'' - Talking for Demons/Summoning/Inner Sakura/Jutsu.**

'_**Mine.' – Thinking for Demons/Summoning/Inner Sakura.**_

_**Warnings: May or may not contain spoilers.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 – Pervert Alert<p>

Hinatas P.O.V

Mito-chan had been acting weird lately… I don't know why I think this, but I think she is trying to set me up with… ew, ew, ew, ew… Uchiha. I would never have thought that, such an innocent girl could actually see a gay person from afar. I mean come on, it's obvious that Uchiha is gay, and uses my sweet little innocent vixen as a cover!

But how the hell did she come to the conclusion of _me_ being gay? I have been acting straight around her ever since the day we became friends… I mean I didn't _act_, I _am_! URGH, this is confusing! How the hell am I going to court her, if she thinks I'm _gay_! Do I just walk casually over to her, and say; _hey Mito-chan, I just thought you should know that, if you're pairing Uchiha and me together… I am _not_ gay, but I do want to court you._ Yeah, that could work… No, it couldn't.

I walked slowly to the training ground that we were assigned to, and saw a certain persons face… UCHIHA! I walked slowly... very slowly, but eventually I arrived, unfortunately. ''Uchiha…'' I muttered slightly with a glare on my face.

''Hyuga…'' He muttered back, but I caught. ''Have you noticed something weird going on with Mito?'' He asked, and I was slightly taken aback. Even he noticed? But I'm her best friend… How could he notice it too? Could it be… _he_ is her best friend _too_?

''I noticed before you…'' I responded in a mutter and a glare. No way was he a best friend of hers. Would that make Uchiha and me best friends too? BUT THAT IS JUST TOO WRONG! We could never be friends… But what if it made Mito-chan happy?

NO! NO WAY IN HELL!

''Hyuga, you shouldn't think so hard, you'll destroy your brain.'' Uchiha smirked. Stupid good-for-nothing-Uchiha. Why was it that every time I thought of something, completely impossible… he is _always_ there? Actually… he was always around, when I was with Mito-chan… HE DID THIS ON PURPOSE, RIGHT?

''Want to fight, Uchiha?'' I growled.

''You won't win if he did. I don't want anything from you, you don't want anything from me… but we both want the same thing.'' Uchiha stood up to walk over to me.

''I only want her happiness.'' I defended.

''What if her happiness is with me?'' He asked, and I growled. It could be possible that she would be happy… with him. But what about me? Wouldn't she be just as happy with me, as she would with him? This is confusing….

''If her happiness lies within you, I would willingly surrender.'' I responded smilingly. He snorted. HE FREAKING SNORTED! I was being dramatic, and he snorted. What about when he is being dramatic? I DON'T SNORT AT HIM! Freaking Uchiha-bastard.

''Her happiness does lie within me.'' He explained shortly.

''You'll never know, until you try.'' We were interrupted by a small cough from behind us. ''Mito-chan…'' the red-haired beauty stared up at me, with a small smile and sparkling blue eyes. So pretty… And then I suddenly remembered her cough. ''Mito-chan, you're not about to catch something right? Oh Kami, you're getting sick…''

She giggled and I looked at her in questioning. ''I'm fine, Hinata-kun. W-What were y-you talking a-about?'' She was barely stuttering… WHAT A WONDERFUL SURPRISE! This is amazing, I'm so happy… I… What is Uchiha saying…?

''… with me.'' He finished, and I looked at him in question. Apparently he was having a kind conversation with Mito-chan… WHAT DID HE MEAN 'WITH ME'? HUH? THE HELL IS GOING ON! I feel so uneasy… Why do I feel uneasy again? Oh right…

''S-Sasuke-kun, we should in-include Hinata-kun in t-this.'' She silently said, and I smiled.

''Yeah, whatever. Hyuga, if you're not too dumb to listen… so listen.'' That was a stupid start, Uchiha. I smirked inwardly. ''I am going to tell you, _not_ to trust Kakashi, no matter what… are you with me so far?'' He stupidly asked.

''I'm not stupid Uchiha.'' I growled, and then looked at Mito-chan, who was staring at us… ''What is it?'' I asked calmly, and smiled comfortably.

''I-I just t-think you two would l-look good t-together.'' She giggled.

''WHAT?'' Sasuke and I shouted.

We decided to give up on the matter, of proving to her that we weren't gay. But she was stubborn, oh so stubborn. We had waited in two hours and Mito-chan fell asleep on me, under a three. Sasuke growled every time he saw us, and I smirked for every time. I WAS EVEN COUNTING! He is up on 21 growls, now. Who's a good kitty?

Mito-chan had her head on my shoulder, and was sleeping. I gently took her head up, careful not to wake her up, and put an arm around her shoulders, and let her fall asleep on my chest. I laid my head on hers, as I breathed in her beautiful sent!

And before I even noticed… I was asleep.

''Hinata… Hinata…'' an annoying voice called out. ''Hinata, I think Mito-chan needs air…'' The annoying voice kept saying, and I finally opened my eyes, only to see that I had my arms wrapped possessively around Mito-chan…

''U-Um… Hinata-kun… I-I… C-Could you l-let g-go of me?'' She asked blushing madly. And what a cute blush too. ''H-Hinata-kun…'' I wrapped my arms tighter around her. I was still half asleep. ''HINATA-KUN!'' She surprisingly yelled and I quickly unwrapped my arms.

''Sorry…'' I muttered and looked at a smugly eye-smiling Hatake. ''Ah, the pervert is here.'' I sarcastically happily said. I stood up and reached a hand out for Mito-chan that gladly took it.

''Mm, I missed you too, Hinata. Anyway…'' He ruffled his pockets and I looked in wonder. ''This is a bell…'' He sat as he took out an alarm.

''Are you sure, it could be the alarm you never use.'' I 'tsked'.

''Yeah, I'm sure.'' He ruffled in his pocket again and took out this time, two bells. ''This is two bells… Huh… I guess you were right, Hinata, that wasn't a bell… But this is… Right now your second and final exam… should you be a Genin or not? Well, you'll have to get one of these two bells. BUT, it won't be that easy, because you'll have to fight me… to get to the bells. You'll have until noon, those of you who don't get the bell, won't get any lunch. If you don't get a bell you'll get tied to one of those logs and watch me eat the lunch all by myself…''

''You're stupid, sensei.'' I commented.

''Well, you know what they say… Like teacher like student. I was trained by the fourth.'' Another eye-smile.

''H-Hokage…'' Mito-chan muttered. I looked at her in wonder… kind of. I knew what Kakashi meant by the fourth. ''M-My dream… I want t-to be Hokage.'' She whispered, but we caught it. I grinned big time, and put an arm around her shoulder.

''Awesome dream Mito-chan.'' I praised and she blushed heavily.

''Should we continue the exercise?'' Our stupid sensei asked.

''Right… Let's begin!'' I exclaimed loudly.

''I say begin Hinata.''

''You just did, let's start!''

''I didn't just say begin…''

''YOU SAID IT AGAIN!''

He sighed in defeat, MUHAHAHAHA! ''Just begin then.''

We all three disappeared into the forest behind us; I couldn't see my cute little innocent vixen… so I began to panic, slightly. _'Where is she? Did Kakashi already get to her? No, Kakashi haven't even moved yet. WHAT IF UCHIHA FOUND HER! That's even worse, even worse!'_ Okay, so I panicked a lot.

Down on the field I saw Sasuke and Kakashi fighting. So Sasuke didn't get to her… BUT WHERE THE HELL IS SHE? Why don't you just use your byakugan, stupid? RIGHT! MY BYAKUGAN! My main weapon in battle… I activated my byakugan, and started looking for Mito-chan…

Found her… She's under that bush; the fireball is currently heading towards… FIREBALL IS CURRENTLY HEADING TOWARDS MITO-CHAN! I jumped out of the tree I was hiding in, and jumped in front of the fireball, still with my byakugan on. **''Protective Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms''** A nets-like field made of chakra, began to envelope around me and the bush, scaring off the fireball.

''What the hell Hyuga?'' Uchiha asked in question.

''I have never seen such a Gentle Fist technique before.'' Kakashi wondered out loud.

''YOU COULD HAVE BURNED THIS INNOCENT BUSH!'' They sweat dropped. ''And I have created this technique myself, even though I use the art of the Gentle Fist, this one is my own creation.'' Mito-chan had already moved out of her hiding spot. She probably knew that I had spotted her.

''So… are you guys going to work together or something?'' Kakashi hinted.

Uchiha and I looked at each other for a moment before… we laughed out loud. ''How the hell are we supposed to work together? Teamwork is about trust, we can't work together when all we do is hate each other.'' I laughed.

''T-Then stop h-hate each o-other.'' A quiet voice from behind suggested. Uchiha and I looked towards the sound, and found Mito-chan. IS SHE TRYING TO GET HERSELF KILLED? ''L-Let's w-work together.'' She said smiling.

''Is that an order ma'am?'' I joked, and she giggled lightly.

''I-If you guys d-don't listen… I have some-something on each o-of you.'' She stuttered dangerously. WHAT DID SHE HAVE ON ME? Wait… what did she have on Uchiha? An evil grin spread on my face, and she sighed. ''No, Hinata-kun… I w-won't t-tell you.''

I love when she takes command.

I looked back at Kakashi, who was currently holding a book called… 'Come, Come Paradise'? WHAT IS HE TRYING TO DO? ''ARE YOU TRYING TO RUIN MITO-CHANS INNOCENCE, YOU PERVERT?'' I yelled at him, and he just chuckled.

''No…'' He started, ''I just can't wait to read about what is going to happen next. I hate to break it to you guys, but you're boring.'' He finished, with his stupid head, in his stupid book. Stupid perverted sensei. I'm on a team with my rival in ninja and love, and on a team with a perverted sensei.

Poor Mito-chan…

Kakashi jumped away into the forest, and I motioned for my teammates to follow me. We all three ran to a secret spot, where we were well hidden. We paused for a second, to think up a plan. I looked at the others, and they seemed to be thinking hard. Mito-chans ability… the elements she can use is water and earth. How will she be able to create something out of that? Uchihas chakra element is fire. Mine is water, but I have a bloodline limit that I can use too…

''If I see through his substitutions with my byakugan, and find the real one, you two could be able to attack the real one. He couldn't possibly win against all of us.'' I suggested.

''I-Iruka-sensei t-told us not to u-underestimate our o-opponents. Kakashi-sensei c-could be strong for all that w-we know.'' Mito-chan explained. ''Hinata-kun, u-use air palm, Sasuke-kun u-use the fireball Jutsu.'' Not bad actually.

''Hn, wind increases fire, so if Hyuga just puts a little more chakra into the air palm it will basically be wind. Good thinking Mito.'' Uchiha said, and Mito-chan smiled. NO! SMILE AT ME MITO-CHAN, AT ME! Um… now is not the time to be jealous.

''Okay, Mito-chan when the fireball has relaxed, and is _fully_ gone, you strike and take the bells.'' I said, and she smiled again. YAY! She smiled at me. And a beautiful smile at that… Sigh. ''Okay, let's scatter. Uchiha and I will go and attack from north, you will from southeast, okay?''

''H-Hai, Hinata-kun, be careful, both of you.'' And she jumped into the nearest tree.

''I won't let you have her, Uchiha.'' I suddenly said.

''Hn, fuck you, I'm not giving up.'' Uchiha reassured.

''Well, I just want you to prove yourself, Uchiha.'' He looked at me in confusion. ''If I die in one of our missions as a team, I know who to hand her over. I want to trust you, Uchiha, but all you give me is bad vibes. You want her, make me trust you.''

I know what ya' think, but I've been thinking about the same thing for a long time now. What will happen with Mito-chan if I die? That's why I decided that when I die, I will have one alive that I will give Mito-chan to. Even though Uchiha probably are searching for the perfect girl, who can give him beautiful babies. That's why I want to trust him.

''So, I have to make you trust me, for you to give up?'' He questioned.

''No, you have to make me trust you, for me to give her up to you, when I die.'' I shortly said.

''Let's go, Hyuga.''

''Hai.''

We jumped to the field, and I immediately activated my byakugan. I found him directly, and Kakashi jumped out of the tree he was in. ''Ah, I see you chose to work together. How interesting. A Hyuga and an Uchiha… Now all we need is the Uzumaki. Oh, where could she be?'' Kakashi dramatically muttered, with his nose in the fucking book, again.

I looked at Uchiha, who looked back, and I nodded to him. **''EIGHT TRIGRAMS AIR PALM!''** I yelled and air flew out of my palm. A really strong air, to be exact. Actually it was more of a wind, ya' know. It's hard to explain.

''**FIRE STYLE: GRAND FIREBALL JUTSU!''** Uchiha shouted as a huge fireball flew out, hitting the wind and turned stronger. Amazingly, Kakashi actually manages to get away from that one, and when the fireball vanished, Kakashi glared at us.

''You bastards…'' Kakashi whispered dangerously and with the glare piercing through us. He sat his book in his pocket and looked ready to kill. ''Something could have happened to my book…'' A cling was heard, and I silently cursed Kakashis movements.

''Um…'' Mito-chan stuttered from her position.

Kakashi jumped away from her. I guess that plan has failed.

Mito-chan giggled, and we all looked at her in wonder and confusion. IS THAT THE FREAKING BOOK, THE FREAKING PERVERT ADORES? ''Uchiha, come on!'' I ordered as we both ran towards Mito-chan. She looked at us for a moment before throwing the book at us. Uchiha caught it and I smirked for a moment. ''PASS US, OR WE WILL BURN YOUR BOOK!''

Kakashis eyes widened, and he began to stutter heavily.

Mito-chan and Uchiha looked at me as if I had grown an extra head. ''You're not all that stupid, Hyuga.'' Uchiha smirked at he formed a tiger seal, still with the book in his hands, and as a warning to our fucking perverted sensei.

''Thanks, you're not all that smart.'' I laughed, and he glared at me.

''You guys pass.'' We all looked over at Kakashi. That man… I wouldn't even dare to call him sensei. What if I get infected by his perverted personality? OH MY KAMI, WHAT WILL I DO? ''You showed teamwork, and came up with a great plan. Now, if you guys don't give me that book, I will kill you all.''

''OH YEAH, WE PASSED!'' I shouted with a fist thrown into the air.

''W-We passed…'' Mito-chan said stunned.

''Hn.'' Broody Uchiha-bastard.

''Now, I would _love_ invite you guys out for a snack or such, but I have to go to the Hokages office, see ya'.'' And he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. How awesome. I hate that man.

''Well… I guess I could buy you some lunch, Mito-chan.'' I suggested.

''U-Um… Hinata-kun d-don't be rude, and invite S-Sasuke-kun too.'' She scolded.

''Fine, I'll invite the brooding bastard too.'' I looked over at Uchiha, and glared slightly. ''Want to come with us for some barbeque, Uchiha?'' Mito-chan elbowed me in the ribs. ''My treat?''

''Sure, Hyuga.'' Uchiha replied.

We walked, and we walked… and we walked… until… ''U-Um… I-I have some other t-things to see to, s-so why don't you j-just go by yourselves? Y-You know, l-like a date.'' Mito-chan smiled cutely, as she finished. I gaped slightly at her words.

SHE REALLY DID THINK I WAS GAY!

Mito-chan then ran away from us, and we both stood back gaping. ''I hate you, Uchiha.''

''I hate you even more, Hyuga.''

''Well… I'm hungry, let's spy on Mito-chan.''

''You do that when you're hungry? Hyuga, you're creepy.''

''NO! I do that when I know that Mito-chan is hiding something from me! Let's spy on her and make her realize that I am the only one for her.''

''I'm going to tell her all about your creepiness.''

''WHAT THE HELL, UCHIHA!''

''Your heard me, Hyuga!''

A cough interrupted us, and I looked to see Neji-nii-san. ''Neji-nii-san…'' I muttered.

''Hinata-sama, what are you doing with Uchiha-san, and how did your 'survival exercise' go?'' Neji-nii asked.

''I am kicking the living shit out of him, and we passed the test. We're just that awesome!'' I bragged.

''Except, our sensei is a perverted, one-eyed man.'' Uchiha added. ''Oh, and our third teammate thinks we're gay for each other.''

''UCHIHA BASTARD!''

* * *

><p>Me: You don't know how happy I am that I'm finally done… I had a writer block thingy, but I got an idea from Legionary Prime… and got over it. SO HERE IT IS!<p>

Naruto: Review, I think my character is really cute.

Sasuke: Mine is too bold.

Hinata: I-I'm… l-like Naruto-kun…

Me: REVIEW! You heard them…


	5. Chapter 4  Hentai Sensei and Ramen Chan

**Accidents**

Me: You want to kill me? Then kill me… See if I fucking care…

Naruto: You serious?

Me: You want me to be serious? Then kill me… See if I goddamn care…

Sasuke: She's like a robot. Heyo, Uwaah-sama… Get your head out of your ass and disclaim!

Me: You want me to disclaim? Then kill me… See if I motherfucking care…

Sasuke: You know, that could be arranged…

Me: You want me to arrange it? Then kill me… See if I damn care…

Naruto: Uwaah-sama doesn't own a damn shit.

* * *

><p>Summary: Mito is a shy dead-last with a really low self-esteem. Hinata is a boy with a crush on said dead-last. What will happen when Hinata and Mito are paired up on team 7, with Sasuke, who is always trying to steal away Hinatas crush. NaruHina Gender-Bender maleHinafemNaru –Femnaru –MaleHina.<p>

''Mito-chan.'' – Talking.

'_Hinata-kun.' – Thinking._

''**Traitor.'' - Talking for Demons/Summoning/Inner Sakura/Jutsu.**

'_**Mine.' – Thinking for Demons/Summoning/Inner Sakura.**_

_**Warnings: May or may not contain spoilers.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 – Hentai-Sensei and Ramen-Chan<p>

Mitos P.O.V

Team seven, meaning Hinata-kun, Sasuke-kun and I, where currently sitting outside of the Hokage office, waiting for our new mission. Ever since the bell test, there had been a lot of awkwardness between us three. Every time someone talked, an awkward silence would have been born right after…

Did I do something wrong?

I wonder…

''U-Um… I-Is something wrong?'' I asked, with a light smile.

They both turned to stare at me, as if I was in danger. ''Mito-chan, nothing's wrong. Please don't worry about us.'' Hinata-kun answered.

Sasuke-kun laid a hand on my shoulder, and I looked over at him. ''Don't worry, Mito. If there was anything, we would have told you straight away.''

''Liar…'' I muttered, and looked away from them.

The door to the office opened, and out came Kakashi-sensei smiling, ever so brightly. ''Good news, my cute students... We got our first C-rank!''

''C-rank… What kind of C-rank?'' Sasuke-kun asked.

''An escort mission, with the risk of meeting some bandits, that's all,'' Kakashi-sensei replied.

''U-Um… for h-how long?'' I asked.

''A couple of weeks, tops. We'll also have to spend the night on our way to the final destination, so bring your tents,'' he replied in a singing voice. ''Oh, and for the record, this is a top professional mission, so no flirting guys.''

'_Ah, he noticed Sasuke-kun and Hinata-kun's love for each other, too!'_

''**Kit, you're seriously screwed up…''**

'_But, Kurama-kun, they're so-'_

''**The great… KYUUBI NO KITSUNE! The king of ice, all feared enemy, most powerful Bijuu, the top of the awesome scale, the Kami of evil, the cherry on your ice cream, greater than Hades himself…''**

'_I know that, but Kurama-kun-'_

''**THE GREAT… KYUUBI NO KITSUNE!**

'_Hai, bu-'_

''**IS IT A WOLF? IS IT A DOG? NO, IT'S A FOX!''**

'_Fine…'_

''Eh, does it really bother you, Hentai-sensei?'' Hinata-kun asked.

''Hentai-sensei… Ne, ne, Hinata-kun… I'm no homophobic, but your flirting session with Sasuke-kun, can wait 'till after the mission, right?'' Kakashi-sensei chuckled.

''Flirting session with…'' he trailed off, as his eyes widened dramatically, ''UCHIHA? NO, NO, NO… That's not… Are we flirting, Uchiha?''

''Speak for yourself, Hyuga. Even you acknowledged that people think we're gay for each other, a few days ago,'' Sasuke-kun pointed out.

''I didn't acknowledge it! I just found out they think I'm gay for the God of gayness, you.''

Here they go again… Yeah, once again they had managed leave the awkward silence, and go into battle mode.

''Did you just call me a God? That's really gay of you, Hyuga,'' Sasuke-kun retorted.

''Argh, no! I called you the God of gayness!'' He exclaimed.

''And how would you know I'm the God of gayness, if you weren't gay yourself?''

Good question.

''I know because I was told…''

''By whom, I must ask,'' Sasuke-kun questioned.

''By…''

Dramatic pause.

''By…?''

''By…'' Hinata-kun narrowed his eyes, and bored them right into Sasuke-kun's, ''your name! It's saying it for you! I've already told you this, a couple of times, but your name contains traces of gayness. Right, Sasgay?''

I giggled, and their eyes turned to me. ''B-But doesn't Sasuke-kun's name m-mean Ninja Warrior?'' I asked.

''That's the most ungay meaning I've ever heard. Just means that I'm born to be a ninja. Did you hear that, Hinata-chan?'' Sasuke-kun smirked. ''Sunny place, as your name means, must be the most gay name on earth. Isn't that name also for girls?''

I sighed and opened my mouth to speak, but was interrupted by sensei…

''You guys; you're not making the situation any less awkward than it already is. And look at Mito-chan, you're ruining her innocence, and you haven't even slept with her,'' Kakashi-sensei lectured…

Huh, 'slept with her'…

''Ah, H-Hinata-kun and I once slept in the s-same bed…'' I replied.

''Oh yeah, you were down with a cold, and I took care of you. Isn't she adorable?'' Hinata-kun announced, excited. ''And you should have seen her sneeze! She looked like a mouse! Her nose twitched, and the sound, all so cute!''

I blushed. ''H-Hinata-kun, you caught the c-cold after you t-took 'care' of me…'' He tried, but failed miserably. When I asked him for some herbal tea, he gave me some green instead… The mistake was that I'm allergic to Camilla sinensis, which is also the plant used, to make green tea.

But, there were no hard feelings afterwards… I forgave him, and he tried his best once again. Which also didn't go all that well… But, no hard feelings!

''And you took care of me, like we were destined to be, my lady,'' he replied in a gentle voice, as he had already grabbed my hands.

I, of course as the shy stupid little girl I was, blushed. ''H-Hinata-kun…''

''Hyuga, can't you see you're making her sick?'' Sasuke-kun assumed.

''Everyone, this is going out of hand… I said no flirting, as the first rule.'' Kakashi-sensei pointed out. ''Second rule will be to get your poker-face in the game. No showing any sign of fear, when we're attacked, got it?'' We nodded in respond. ''Alright, as the last rule, there will be no arguing with your teammates, Sasuke, Hinata…''

''Hai…'' they replied in the same bored manner.

''I don't like rules, they're so… so… limiting, you know?'' Hinata-kun complained. ''I mean, we won't be getting any freedom with rules, they are like the plague… Nobody wants it.''

''Let's add a fourth rule!'' Kakashi-sensei announced, cheerfully. ''There will be no complaining, or whatsoever, got it, Hinata?''

''Hai, hai, sensei… ON ONE CONDITION!''

''Oh no…'' Kakashi-sensei muttered.

''We'll get to have ramen on the trip to the country!''

''Huh… Ramen… Ramen-chan! That'll be your new nickname, kiddo.''

''Huh… Hentai-sensei, I'll never allow you to call me Ramen-chan!'' Hinata-kun yelled.

''Ramen-chan, Ramen-chan, Ramen, Ramen, Ramen-chan!'' Kakashi-sensei sang.

''K-Kakashi-sensei, Hinata-kun… L-Let's just continue w-with the mission review…'' I suggested.

''That's a great idea, Mito-chan!'' Kakashi-sensei happily praised. ''Now, as told, the mission is a mid-C-rank escort mission. There'll be no hard times, as long as I'm here. And also, we have the byakugan on our side, so there'll be no such things as surprise attacks. Also, the man we'll be escorting is called Tazuna, you may pronounce him as politely as possible, but don't overdo it like 'Tazuna-sama' or 'Tazuna-dono'… Just call him 'Tazuna-san'. Got it?''

''I think I forgot his name, could you say it one more time? I really don't think the fourth time went all the way through…'' Hinata-kun joked.

''It seems like, nothing gets through to you…'' Kakashi-sensei chuckled.

''Hentai-sensei, not in front of my Mito-chan… What would she think?'' He scolded.

''Ma, ma… I'm sorry…'' he sighed in defeat. ''But, let's go meet our client! Everybody to the front gate in an hour! Go home and pack! Bye-bye!'' and he disappeared in cloud of smoke…

Like magic…

''Hn, let's go. Mito, I'll take you home, since your apartment is on my way.'' Sasuke-kun suggested.

''Eh… My estate is the same way, too. I'll go with you!'' Hinata-kun hastily reacted.

Aw, isn't that sweet? Hinata-kun is developing feelings for Sasuke-kun! Maybe that's why he wants to come with us… I can't wait for them to get together! B-But… w-would I be lonely after this? If they become a couple… would I be like a third wheel? That'll be so lonely…

I'll do my best to show them that I am more than just their friend! I am the one who brought them together, the one who will succeed, the one who will lead them towards the right path… I am nothing like a third wheel… I am THE third wheel…

…

Um… Never mind…

And thus, we began walking home. Me in between the boys, and the boys both looking away from each other and me. Maybe, I shouldn't walk in between them… I could be a bother. I walked slower and slower, until they were both in front of me, and next to each other, and I in the back.

…

Third wheel, huh?

''A-Ano, what do you guys l-like the most about each other?'' I awkwardly asked.

''The way he's silent,'' Hinata-kun replied.

''The way he's weak,'' Sasuke-kun replied.

So, basically… they hate each other?

''What about you, Mito-chan? What do you like about us?'' Hinata-kun asked.

''Huh, ah… Hinata-kun is kind a-and very g-gentle; Sasuke-kun is s-stoic and very rough, but t-that's what's keeping you t-two b-balanced,'' I replied with a smile.

''So, you think we're the exact opposite of each other?''

I nodded.

''THEN WHY THE HELL DO YOU THINK WE MATCH?''

''Y-You know… O-Opposites attract…''

''WE'RE OPPOSITE! YOU AND ME, MITO-CHAN!'' Hinata-kun exclaimed.

''But, at the same time… Mito and I are also the opposite. So, technically we're all three the opposite of each other. The shy and self-conscious type, the loud and wild type, and the cool and calm type. We should have nothing to complain about since opposites attract…'' Sasuke-kun stated.

Now that I think about it… He's right… In comparison with these two, I'm the quiet, shy and self-conscious type… Hinata-kun is loud – yet, kind – and wild – and gentle... Sasuke-kun is always stoic, calm and cool that way.

Why wouldn't they like each other?

We walked like that in silence for about another five minutes, when I spotted my apartment building. ''Ah, t-that's my h-home… Thank you, Sasuke-kun, Hinata-kun. I-I'll m-meet you at the gate in three quarters.'' And thus, I walked up to my apartment, after they said their farewells.

When I was up, I began packing my stuff. It didn't take long, since I didn't have that much stuff, so I decided to get some ramen for a little energy boost…

That didn't take long either, because I chose to get instant ramen…

So, when that ended, I just walked to the gates with the remaining quarter there were. At the gates, I saw an old man, wearing a straw hat and holding a sake bottle… Oh no… Possibly drunk man, with a pre-teen little girl…

…

HINATA-KUN, SASUKE-KUN!

Okay, okay… take deep breaths, Mito… You can do it. There are ton of people in this place, they would hear you if you scream… But, I'm a ninja; I can just kick his ass or something… But even so, I can't just kill a client like that. I could be arrested for that as a ninja.

''Ah, a-are you Tazuna-san?'' I silently asked, as I reached the gate.

''Huh, yeah, that's me. Are you a messenger from the Hokage? Is the team gonna be late, or something?'' Tazuna-san asked.

''A-Ano, I'm a m-member of the team a-assigned to escort you,'' I stuttered.

''Huh, you? A little red-haired girl, with whiskers?'' He asked in disbelief.

I, unconsciously, reached one of my hands onto my cheeks. ''T-They're birthmarks…''

''I don't care what they are, I care about the team. Where's the rest?''

''S-Still packing, I guess. My name's Uzumaki Mito…'' I introduced.

''You already know my name, but I'm still not over the fact that you are a member of that team…''

''I-I don't l-look like much, b-but I am qualified to be a member o-of this mission… Please accept it.''

There was a moment of silence, before a loud voice interrupted. ''OI, MITO-CHAN!'' I turned to the direction of the sound, and saw Hinata-kun waving to me and Sasuke-kun beside him, from a fair distance.

''Ah, Hinata-kun, Sasuke-kun, d-did you spend s-some time together?'' I asked.

''No,'' they replied in unison.

''We just happened to meet on our way over here, and since we couldn't shake each other off, we went like this,'' Hinata-kun continued and spotted Tazuna-san. ''Ah, you must be Tazuna-san! I'm Hyuga Hinata, a member of the team who will be escorting you.''

''Pleased to meet you, Hinata-san,'' Tazuna-san replied.

That didn't happen with me! He didn't even acknowledge my existence!

''I am Uchiha Sasuke, I'm also a member. Our sensei will arrive in a short while, if not… then he's lost on the road of life, whilst helping an old lady across the road and had to take another way because a black cat crossed his path,'' Sasuke-kun sighed.

''We understand that you don't feel safe with us, but our sensei is a high-Jounin and will secure your safety,'' Hinata-kun assured. ''Although, he might act unprofessionally, he is one of the strongest there is. And even though, he is the biggest pervert on earth, but we still love him.''

''You called him Hentai-sensei not so long ago…'' Sasuke-kun reminded him.

Hinata-kun chuckled. ''Oh, Uchiha… You know I don't mean all my actions… OH MITO-CHAN! DO YOU SEE WHAT YOU'RE TRYING TO DO HERE? You're trying to kill us, by bringing us together with one another… Mito-chan… you know better…''

''Ah, y-you're in your d-denial stage, Hinata-kun,'' I smiled.

''I'm not denying anything!'' He yelled.

''You're now denying that you're in denial…'' a singing voice stated from behind Hinata-kun.

''HENTAI-SENSEI! Secretly staring at my ass?''

''Hm, to be honest, I would rather jump off a cliff, down to a bunch of human eating alligators, and thereafter I would come back to life and do it all over again, than stare at your ass…''

I giggled. ''A-Ano, Kakashi-sensei, Hinata-kun, shouldn't w-we get going?''

''I love that idea… Mito, you can't honestly believe that I look gay, in comparison with them, right?'' Sasuke-kun asked.

''Actually, they d-do seem more that w-way… T-The way t-they always fight a-and suddenly become p-perverted… Work hard, Sasuke-kun!''

''Hard on what?''

''Hard on n-not losing Hinata-kun!''

''How do I work hard on losing him for real? That's my question.''

''You w-wouldn't want to l-lose him…''

''Yes I do…''

**And after half an hour of walking**, and having some mind arguments with Kurama-kun… still no sign of an assassination attempt… Hinata-kun was walking in the back, Kakashi-sensei and I at both sides of Tazuna-san, and Sasuke-kun in the front.

We were still walking towards the land of the Waves, which we were told was the country we had to escort him to, it was so boring. We were too quiet, for a team who were the complete opposite. We should be in a loath of arguments by now, right?

Then why the hell were we so quiet?

''Mito-chan… focus,'' Kakashi-sensei suddenly stated.

''I-I am…'' I quietly replied.

''No, you're feeling uncomfortable, aren't you, Mito-chan?''

''N-No…''

''Admit it!''

''I-I am not!'' I yelled at him.

''I can honestly say, that this trip will take a while, so if you don't tell me what's bothering you, then this trip won't be any fun.''

There was a short silence… ''I-It's too quiet…'' I muttered.

''Ah, Mito-chan, you feeling uncomfortable?'' Hinata-kun asked all of a sudden.

''I-It's not that I f-feel uncomfortable…''

''Mito, if you're feeling uncomfortable, then tell us. We wouldn't know what is wrong unless you do,'' Sasuke-kun joined in.

''I have a question for your little team,'' Tazuna-san announced. ''Why is it all revolving around the little girl?''

Kakashi-sensei chose to answer. ''Ah, because Mito-chan is like a little goddess! She is so cute, that it's unbelievable. Plus, she is pretty dense, so she hasn't figured out that two boys have a crush on her,'' I perked up at that. ''And now she's trying to get Sasuke-kun and Hinata-kun together… That is so heroine-act…''

''Ano, t-two boys have a c-crush on me?'' I asked.

''Hai!''

''O-OI! SENSEI NO HENTAI, DON'T SAY UNNECESSARY THINGS!'' Hinata-kun scolded.

''Why… it's not like it's a secret, anyways.''

''HUH?''

''It is so obvious… Who wouldn't see that coming? Two boys, both from noble clans, falling in love with a lonely, cute, orphan girl… That is so Shoujo.''

''I-I'm confused,'' I admitted.

Hinata-kun suddenly gasped, and pulled out a kunai. ''Sensei, we have visitors…''

* * *

><p>Me: *Add – Sigh*… I'm sorry for the longest wait in the history. I tried my best, but I was hit by writer's block… I HATE THAT FREAKING DISEASE!<p>

Naruto: Anyways, review if you want to motive Uwaah-sama…

Sasuke: Or, to see me win Mito's heart…

Naruto: EW! GROSS!


	6. AN

**ALL OF YOU, WHO CAME FOR A NEW CHAPTER, SORRY. THIS IS MY FIRST TIME DOING THIS!**

Hey guys, this is an author note, rather important, thank you.

-For all you 'Accidents' and 'Blindfolded' readers, I've decided to put them on hiatus, so that I can finish 'Almost a Female Lifestyle' and 'Uzumaki Prodigy'. When those two are done I'll resume the two others. Now, to all you 'Hour Minute Second' readers, I will NOT put that one on hiatus, I'll still continue this one, but I won't wait until it's completed to continue 'Accidents' and 'Blindfolded.

-Reasons for this drastic turn of event, this year is a really important year for me. If I don't focus a hundred percent, then it will take damage on my future. So, thank you very much for all of your support, let me know if there isn't anything you want to know, or you can't understand, if you really want new chapters of the ones on hiatus, then I'm sorry, no.

-Thank you once again!

-Your lovely author, Uwaah-sama!


	7. Uwaah was involved in an accident

Hello, this is Uwaah's friend, you can call me Fukui. Um, how to say this… Uwaah is currently hospitalized due to an accident and told me to write this to you people. She can't keep writing in the state she is in right now, but have no fear (as she would say)! Her condition is stable and she'll be up and running in a couple of months!

Sincerely,

Fukui, Uwaah's best friend.


End file.
